1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flooring systems and more particularly pertains to a new flooring system for providing a floor surface in a camping tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flooring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, flooring systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,245; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,158; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,914; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,516; U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,969; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,069.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flooring system. The inventive device includes a plurality of interlocking planks each comprising upper and lower faces, a pair of opposite end edges, a pair of side edges extending between the end edges of the interlocking plank, and a longitudinal axis extending between the end edges of the interlocking plank. A first of the side edges of each interlocking plank has an elongate channel therein extending between the end edges of the interlocking plank. A second of the side edges of each interlocking plank has an elongate tongue portion outwardly extending therefrom between the end edges of the interlocking plank. Each of the end edges of each interlocking plank has a socket therein extending between the side edges of the interlocking plank. The interlocking planks are arranged in a row along the side edges of the interlocking planks such that the longitudinal axes of the interlocking planks are generally parallel to one another. Each tongue portion of a first side edge of an interlocking plank adjacent a second side edge of an interlocking plank is slidably inserted into the elongate channel of the adjacent interlocking plank.
In these respects, the flooring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a floor surface in a camping tent.